The new Chrysanthemum cultivar was selected as one flowering plant from among the progeny of a cross made by Peter Wain between the female parent Pink Arola (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,129) and the male parent Chrysanthemum Cindy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,838). Make Time differs from either parent in having an unusually large number of flowers per break which give the plant a full, yet compact and robust appearance. Make Time florets are lighter in color than the florets of the female parent Pink Arola. Make Time flower buds typically open cleanly, giving a healthy, full appearance unlike that of the male parent Cindy. Although Make Time is similar in color to the Chrysanthemum Charm (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,502), the number of flowers per break typically average 40% higher over a smaller diameter capitulum when grown under the same conditions. Make Time therefore can be grown as a CBR/Spray (central bud removal) pot throughout the year, saving time and cost of disbudding.
The cross which produced Make Time was made as part of a controlled breeding program conducted in Havant, Hampshire, England. Selection of Make Time was based on its distinctive flat form and exceptional number of flowers per break which distinguished it from other Chrysanthemum cultivars and appeared to make the plant desirable for commercial greenhouse production.
Make Time is similar in capitulum form, type and branching habit to the cultivar Charm described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,502. Charm is normally grown as a disbud pot and the diameter across the capitulum when grown this way is 9.7 cm. Make Time is normally grown as a CBR (central bud removal) pot and the diameter of the capitulum when grown this way is 5.4 cm. Make Time has an average of 8.4 flowers per break which is significantly more than Charm which has 6.2 flowers per break. The larger number of flowers per break in Make Time makes it possible to grow this plant as a CBR/Spray (center bud removal) pot throughout the year which saves time and cost of disbudding. The number of flowers per pot also makes the plant very full and robust in appearance. Make Time has a similar average number of breaks per pinch to Charm. Make Time takes approximately 6 days longer than charm to flower. Make Time is very similar in color to Charm. Make Time ships well and provides the customer with an excellent plant with exceptional shelf life (blooming time) of 4-6 weeks.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Make Time was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in April 1989 in a controlled environment in Havant, England by the inventor.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Make Time are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Make Time has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Make Time, which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat capitulum form;
2. Decorative capitulum type;
3. Lavender-rose ray floret color;
4. Exceptional number of flowers per break;
5. Diameter across capitulum face of 5.4 cm;
6. Spreading to upright branching pattern with an average of 5.4 breaks after a single pinch;
7. Flowering response approximately 63 days from the start of short days;
8. Relatively easy to control plant height such that the finished height ranges from 10 to 17 inches depending on pot size.